Confusiones amorosas
by Tom Felton Gurl
Summary: Hermione quiere a Draco, Ron quiere a Hermione, Ginny quiere a Harry, Draco quiere a Ginny y Harry no sabe ni lo que quiere... Asi empienza esta historia, pero ustedes pueden cambiarla. Dejen reviews.


Bueno este es de mis primeros fics de HP asi que no sean demasiado duros conmigo ¿si? ^^U Bueno me dejo de introducciones y aquí voy:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Capitulo 1: Los sentimientos de Hermione  
  
Hermione bajaba corriendo las escaleras no sabia porque le afectaba tanto siempre le había tratado así, siempre le había dicho así, pero ahora, exactamente cuando era menos oportuno le empezaba a importar. "¿por qué?" se preguntaba la chica constantemente. Esos ojos grises que le dejaban sin habla, esos cabellos rubios... ¿qué le estaba pasando? Que era eso que sentía que le estaba quemando todo por dentro. Necesitaba pensar, su mente se fijo en la biblioteca casi siempre estaba vació, no esperaba que justamente hoy la situación cambiara. Era hora de comer, pero no le importaba, simplemente quería desconectarse de todo en ese momento. Entro a la biblioteca la señora Pince no estaba, Hermione supuso que estaba comiendo como todos en ese momento. Busco un buen libro se planto en una silla y cuando se estaba olvidando de todo, escucho pasos. "será la Señora Pince" pensó y siguió en su libro. Hasta que oyó esa voz que le erizaba la piel y le helaba la sangre.  
  
Vi a la señora Pince comiendo, Espero que no haya nadie - decía  
  
Hermione no sabia si esconderse o quedarse ahí, pero se quedo paralizada y no pudo moverse.  
  
El entro, el solo y Hermione lo miro fijamente  
  
¿Que haces aquí "Granger"? - le pregunto despectivamente - no tienes suficiente biblioteca todo el día para venir a la hora de la comida?  
  
¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué? Esa pregunta daba vueltas en la cabeza Hermione. ¿Por qué el? ¿por qué ahora? De todos los que habían esa escuela era el ultimo que ella esperaría ver ahí. Justamente por eso fue a ese lugar.  
  
¿"Granger"? - pregunto de nuevo - ¿qué me ves?  
  
Hermione no quiso contestar simplemente se fue de ahí sin decir nada. Dejando a un Draco muy pensativo.  
  
Era imposible, el era un Slytherin, ella una Gryffindor, eran tan diferentes. ¿Ahora a donde iría? No podía pensar en algún lugar donde podía aclarar su mente en ese momento. Y para colmo seguía pociones dobles con Slytherin.  
  
Se dirigió a la sala común pensaba quedarse en su cuarto, no quería ir a la clase pero tuvo que encontrase con sus mejores amigos. ¿Cómo podían ser sus mejores amigos? Siquiera habían notado lo deprimida que había estado hace ya mas de 2 semanas.  
  
Herm - le dijo Harry - ¿a dónde vas? Tenemos clases. ¿a que viene tu amabilidad? - le pregunto Hermione de mala gana ¿Que te sucede? - le pregunto Ron extrañado Nada Ronald - le respondió - y si me pasara algo, ya deberían haberlo notado ¿no?  
  
Se fue de ahí ante las caras asombradas de Harry y Ron.  
  
Iba a faltar a una clase. ¿Qué le importaba? Estaba muy deprimida. Y aunque no le encontraba sentido. ¿por qué un amor imposible? ¿por qué un amor prohibido? ¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué? Decidió ir al lago, "¿quién sabe? Tal vez algún animal del bosque prohibido daba un paseo por el lago y la atacaba " pensaba ella. "Hermione" se reprochaba a si misma "¿Te das cuentas que es estúpido que te deprimas por ese idiota? ¿te das cuenta que estas haciendo una estupidez al faltar a clases? " No le importo, siguió su camino hacia el lago.  
  
No solo era lo de Draco, también era que sus amigos no le pusieran atención, también que ser prefecta no le dejaba tiempo para nada... "Claro" pensó "El baño de prefectos". Era el lugar perfecto para relajarse y sacar de su mente todas esas estupideces.  
  
Para cuando volvía al castillo ya era hora de la cena así que estaría desierto y podría estar totalmente tranquila... o al menos eso pensó...  
  
Señorita Granger - dijo una voz mientras se dirigía al baño de los prefectos. Se le helo la sangre, esa voz era de Snape. Genial era la ultima persona que querría ver en ese momento (excepto talvez, Malfoy).  
  
"¿que quiere Profesor Snape?" - pregunto de mala gana esperando no oír una respuesta  
  
He notado que ha faltado a mi clase - dijo Snape con una asquerosa sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
No me sentía bien... de hecho ahora me dirijo a la enfermería - mintió Hermione  
  
Le vio mal "Anda pues, sal de mi vista" dijo con malhumor al no poder quitarle puntos a Gryffindor.  
  
Después de eso no le quedaron ganas de ir al baño de prefectos. Ya era de noche y se regreso a la sala común.  
  
Paso por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Al entrar noto que había algo o mas bien alguien sentado en un sillón con la cabeza baja.  
  
Hermione - dijo una voz que Hermione reconoció como la de Ron - ¿te has enojado conmigo? ¿Que te hice?  
  
La voz de Ron se oía algo triste y desesperada.  
  
No Ron - le respondió Hermione - tu no me has hecho nada ¿Entonces fue Harry? No, tampoco fue el ¿Entonces quien y porque estabas tan enojada? No se, no se, estoy muy confundida  
  
Hermione puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ron y empezó a sollozar. Ron paso su brazo por la espalda de Hermione.  
  
"¿Qué es esto que siento?" Se pregunto Hermione, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.  
  
¿Quien te hizo esto Herm? - le pregunto Ron cariñosamente limpiándole las lagrimas.  
  
Hermione no respondió. Sus caras estaban demasiado cerca y se acercaban mas y mas... se unieron en un intenso beso, tierno pero apasionado, sus lenguas jugaban en sus bocas. Lentamente se separaron y Ron rompió el silencio.  
  
¿Vamos a cenar? - le pregunto a Hermione No... - respondió - estoy algo cansada, mejor me voy a la cama.  
  
Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su dormitorio.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bueno este es el primer capitulo, dejen reviews porfis. Como quiero que el dic sea interactivo también, ustedes pueden decirme que parejas les gustan y las parejas que ganen vallan quedando.  
  
También si quieren participar en el fic dejen los datos de su personaje (preferiblemente si va en Slytherin)  
  
Bueno  
  
Byteesss  
  
P.D: Esperen el segundo capitulo P.D: Dejen Reviews 


End file.
